disney_mrdxfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilo
'Lilo & Stitch: The Series '(or simply known as Lilo & Stitch on its title card) is an American animated television series produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. It premiered on September 20, 2003 on ABC as part of ABC Kids, with a delayed premiere on Disney Channel on October 12, 2003. The series ended on July 29, 2006 after airing 65 episodes in two seasons. A sequel spin-off of the 2002 feature film with the same name, and the follow-up to the August 2003 direct-to-video pilot Stitch! The Movie, it was the first of three television series produced in the Lilo & Stitch franchise, although it's the only one to maintain the same setting as the original film. It was aired on Disney Channel worldwide, but has only been released on DVD in full in Japan, in four box sets. Plot Continuing where Stitch! The Movie left off, Lilo and Stitch are given the task of collecting the rest of Jumba's missing experiments, changing them from bad to good, and finding the one place where they truly belong. Meanwhile, the former Captain Gantu and his reluctant partner, Experiment 625 (later named Reuben), try to capture the experiments for the imprisoned Dr. Hamsterviel. Running for two seasons, it had a total of 65 episodes. The storyline of the series concluded with the Disney Channel broadcast of the television film Leroy & Stitch! on June 23, 2006. Episodes See Also: List of Lilo & Stitch: The Series Episodes Crossover Episodes Four episodes of the show's second season crossed over with four other series that were also produced by Walt Disney Television Animation; three of which were also airing on Disney Channel at the time of Lilo & Stitch: The Series' run (The Proud Family, American Dragon: Jake Long and Kim Possible) and one of which (Recess) had already ended production prior to Lilo & Stitch's debut. According to executive producer Jess Winfield, these episodes were inspired by the four "Inter-STITCH-al" teaser trailers that were made for the original Lilo & Stitch film, which featured Stitch invading scenes in various Disney Renaissance films. Characters Featured *Stitch (voiced by Chris Sanders) is one of the two lead characters, also known as Experiment 626. After finding out about his 625 other experiment "cousins", he and Lilo set out to find them, reform them to good, and have them join their ever-expanding 'ohana. He also learns more about life on Earth along the way. *Lilo Pelekai (voiced by Daveigh Chase) is the other lead character, she is Stitch's owner and best friend. She assists Stitch in finding his "cousins", naming them, and finding them a "one true place" where they can use their abilities for good. *Dr. Jumba Jookiba (voiced by David Ogden Stiers) is the creator of the many genetic experiments, which includes Stitch, he lives with the Pelekai 'ohana after being exiled to Earth in the original film alongside Pleakley. He plays the role of Lilo and Nani's "uncle" in the 'ohana and wears a human disguise in public. He frequently assists Lilo and Stitch in capturing the experiments, usually by providing them with various tools he creates. *Agent Wendy Pleakley (voiced by Kevin McDonald) is a former agent for the United Galactic Federation, he lives with the Pelekai 'ohana after being exiled to Earth in the original film alongside Jumba. He plays the role of Lilo and Nani's "aunt" in the 'ohana and frequently cross-dresses in the role. He also assists Lilo and Stitch in capturing the experiments, but to a lesser extent. He normally helps Nani out in maintaining the household. In the episode "Fibber", it was revealed that his first name is Wendy. *Nani Pelekai (voiced by Tia Carrere) is Lilo's older sister and legal guardian, and caretaker of the household that they live in. She is usually busy and stressed out, and frequently has to deal with Lilo and Stitch's antics. *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is Jumba's former lab partner who seeks to capture the genetic experiments he helped to create through financing, hiring Gantu for help. He works from his "prison cell" which he set up as a laboratory. His name is usually mispronounced much to his chagrin, usually as "Hamsterwheel" or "Hamsterveal". *Gantu (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) is fired from his position as captain of the Galactic Armada at the end of the original film, he serves as Hamsterviel's henchman. He fights against Lilo and Stitch in capturing the experiments, but is usually defeated due to his arrogance, bad luck, and the abilities of Stitch. *Reuben (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is Gantu's sidekick in capturing experiments, he is a genetic experiment who has all the abilities of Stitch (plus a greater fluency in English). However, he is a lazy coward who prefers to make sandwiches rather than fight. Although he is now known as "Reuben", he was not given this name until Leroy & Stitch, and was referred to by his experiment number throughout The Series, although Lilo called him "Sandwich Boy" once in the episode "627". Recurring *Mertle Edmonds (voiced by Liliana Mumy) is Lilo's classmate and rival. She appeared in many episodes of the series, usually causing conflicts for the title duo in the episodes she appeared in. *David Kawena (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is Nani's boyfriend who is a local surfer and fire performer, and is aware of the existence of aliens. He appeared in "Richter", "Cannonball", "Yin-Yang", "Splodyhead", "Fibber", "Amnesio", "Poxy", "Hunkahunka" and "Wishy-Washy". *Gigi (voiced by Tress MacNeille) is Mertle's pet. Gigi is a Shih-Tzu like experiment and her "one true place" is with Mertle as her pet. She first appeared in "Yapper" (which focued on her and is named after the nickname Lilo gave her) and later appeared in "Amnesio" and "PJ". *Angel (voiced by Tara Strong) is Stitch's main love interest. Angel is a pink female experiment who was designed to turn the good experiments evil with a siren song. She was caught by Gantu at the end of her episode and was later resuced in "Snafu". She only appeared in those two episodes along with a cameo in "Remmy". *Sparky (voiced by Frank Welker) is the first of Stitch's cousins that Stitch met. Sparky is a yellow experiment designed to create electric energy. His place where he truly belongs is in the old lighthouse to utilise his electric skills to generate light. He appeared in "Elastico", "The Asteroid", "Angel", "Skip", "Checkers", "Ploot", "Remmy" and "Snafu". *Cobra Bubbles (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) is a mysterious government agent who is working as a social worker and the only known human aside from Lilo's family who is aware of the aliens and experiments. He appeared in "Amnesio", "The Asteroid", and "Shush", while the title experiment of the episode "Spooky" (Experiment 300) changed into Bubbles to trick and frighten Nani (Ving Rhames, who played Cobra in the original film and Stitch! The Movie, was also credited in this episode alongside Richardson). *Elena, Teresa and Yuki are Mertle's posse consisting of Elena (voiced by Jillian Henry), Teresa (voiced by Kali Whitehurst) and Yuki (voiced by Lili Ishida). Classmates of Mertle and Lilo, they usually travel in a group and seldom say anything other than a sarcastic "Yeah!" in unison when agreeing with Mertle on something. They appeared in several episodes of The Series. *Mr. Wong (voiced by Clyde Kusatsu) is the owner of the rental hut on Lahui Beach and Nani's employer in early season one. He appears in "Richter" and "Holio", and is mentioned in "Cannonball". *Mrs. Edmonds (voiced by April Winchell) is Mertle's mother, who is kinder than her daughter. She appeared in "Clip", "Holio", "Houdini", "Finder", "Bonnie & Clyde", "Spike", "Belle" and "Shush". *Grand Councilwoman (voiced by Zoe Caldwell) is the leader of the United Galactic Federation, she is the one who banished Stitch in the first film. She later agrees to let Lilo and Stitch become official experiment hunters in order to retrieve all of the remaining experiments. She only appeared in "Finder". *Keoni Jameson (voiced by Shaun Fleming) is a young, laid-back boy on whom Lilo has a crush. Lilo constantly tries to vie for his affections. He had a crush on Pleakley, whom he knows as Lilo's 'aunt', in the episode "Hunkahunka", but in "Nosy" he stated that he only had the crush for that one week. His father owns several businesses on Kauai. He has a friend who just happens to be a girl (not a girlfriend, though). He also appeared in "Kixx", "Metty" and "Morpholomew". *Mr. Jameson (voiced by Bryan Cranston) is the father of Keoni and, on several occasions, Nani's employer. He owns several businesses around Kauai, including the Birds of Paradise Hotel. He appeared in "Cannonball", "Melty", "Nosy", "Babyfier", "Checkers" and "Link". *Moses Puloki (voiced by Kunewa Mook) is the hula teacher of Lilo's halau hula, where he teaches Lilo, Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Elena and Teresa how to hula. He is very patient with his students and tolerates their antics. Lilo and her friends often call Moses, "Kumu", Hawaiian for teacher. He appeared in several episodes of The Series. *Officer Kahiko is a police officer who knows Lilo well and occasionally tries to keep her out of trouble when she isn't accompanied by Nani. He appears in the episodes "Holio", "Bonnie & Clyde", "Snooty" and "Shush". *Victoria (voiced by Daveigh Chase and Alyson Stoner) is Lilo's new (human) best friend, whom she meets in the episode "Swapper". Throughout the episode, Lilo tries to prove to her she wasn't weird. However, Victoria reveals she likes weird stuff so she and Lilo become best friends. Victoria is also in Lilo's hula class and owns Snooty (Experiment 277) as a pet. She appeared in "Swapper", "Snooty", "Slick", "Remmy" and "Wishy-Washy". *Mrs. Lynne Hasagawa (voiced by Amy Hill) is a little old lady who owns Kokaua Town's fruit stand. As seen in the first segment of "Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats/Ace", several experiments live with her. She appeared in several episodes of The Series. *Ice Cream Man (voiced by Frank Welker) is the unnamed character who is a running gag throughout the Lilo & Stitch franchise. Whenever he appears, he drops his ice cream (usually a mint-flavoured ice cream, presumably from its colour) from its cone before he can finish it. This character has no speaking parts in The Series except saying "Whoa!" when he tripped over a pod. He also cries after suffering from X-151 (Babyfier)'s effects. His real eyes can be seen in the episode "Swirly". *Various characters (voiced by Michael Yingling). Awards and Nominations *Motion Picture Sound Editors **2004 - Best Sound Editing in Television Animation: Music - Jason Oliver & Steve Dierkens for episode "Sprout" - Nominated *Daytime Emmy Awards **2005 - Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition - Michael Tavera - Nominated Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Disney Channel Shows